<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Con le mani sporche di terra by blackjessamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423964">Con le mani sporche di terra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine'>blackjessamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Grishaverse]<b>Contiene accenni a spoiler sul finale di "Il regno corrotto"</b><br/>Quando la felicità ti viene strappata, puoi solo cercare di mettere radici.<br/><i>"Ho le mani sporche di terra, e i miei gerani non li avvolgo più nei fazzoletti di garza: i miei gerani hanno radici forti e una presa sicura sul terreno di fronte a casa." </i>.<br/>[Storia partecipante alla Challenge "Portatrici di fandom nascosti", indetta da Marika Ciarrocchi/Angel Cruelty sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>inej ghafa's parents - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Con le mani sporche di terra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <strong>
            <em>Con le mani sporche di terra</em>
          </strong>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span> <br/> <br/><br/> <br/> <br/>Ha fatto caldo, oggi.<br/>Nemmeno me lo ricordavo più cosa volesse dire avere così caldo: l’abbraccio del sole che sembra salire direttamente dalla terra, che avvolge le membra e il viso e ogni respiro e lascia un po’ atterriti.<br/>Non lo ricordavo più.<br/>Ha fatto caldo, oggi, ha fatto caldo, e quel calore io l’ho sentito, e con lui è arrivato anche tutto il senso di colpa: il mio cuore è un cristallo di ghiaccio, e il calore del sole ha spesso il sapore di una bestemmia sulle mie labbra ormai spaccate dalle troppe preghiere gettate al vento.<br/>I miei santi forse mi perdoneranno per aver goduto di un giorno di sole. Il mio cuore, in fondo, continua a sentire soltanto freddo.<br/> <br/>Ha fatto caldo, oggi, ma il sole è calato sin troppo in fretta.<br/>Il vento danza con i miei capelli: sono sciolti, ora, sciolti e venati da fili d’argento; mi danzano attorno al viso, mi nascondono un poco il mondo, vi gettano sopra manciate di terra. Un’acrobata non può permettersi d’inciampare nei propri capelli: se chiudo gli occhi, sento che le mie dita potrebbero trovare il modo di muoversi da sole, danzando a disegnare intrecci precisi alla base della mia nuca. Se chiudo gli occhi un po’ più forte, posso sentire di nuovo l’odore avvolgente della pomata alla cera con cui mi pettinavo prima di un’esibizione. È un odore che resta nelle narici e scivola in gola, anche quando è presente solo nei ricordi.<br/>Perché un’acrobata non può permettersi di inciampare nei propri capelli, ma io siedo su una pietra scaldata dal sole, e lascio che la brezza carica di promesse tempestose giochi con la mia treccia sfatta.<br/>Siedo su una pietra che conserva ancora il tepore di una giornata troppo calda, e fra le dita non ho la consistenza vischiosa di una pomata alla cera, ma solo terra. Quella stessa terra che mi annerisce la lunetta delle unghie e si insinua in ogni piega della pelle, nei solchi che delimitano le falangi e sui bordi irregolari dei calli. Non sono più un’acrobata, ma le mie mani si porteranno sempre addosso i segni dei miei incontri con le corde e il legno liscio di un trapezio.<br/>Allungo le gambe davanti a me, e osservo le mie dita stanche posate sulle ginocchia.<br/>La terra le fa sembrare ancora più scure, e i miei occhi corrono agli sbuffi di colore in fondo alla via: rosso intenso, fucsia, corallo acceso, rosa sporcato da sfumature violette. I miei gerani hanno uno stelo sottile, una linea netta e affilata, diritta come la schiena di un equilibrista che posi il suo piede sul cavo. È uno stelo che sostiene l’ampia rotondità dei fiori con la stessa forza senza peso con cui un acrobata si regge su una sola mano.<br/>Li ho sempre amati, i gerani<a href="https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/geranei%20Inej.docx#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>: li ho amati quand’ero soltanto una bambina, occhi enormi e piedi nudi che coglievano ogni occasione per deviare dal sentiero della carovana e perdersi sul morbido tappeto d’erba che costeggiava la strada. Li ho amati quando un uomo dal sorriso gentile ha cominciato a coglierli per me, avvolgendoli delicatamente in fazzoletti di garza per conservarli un poco più a lungo.<br/>“Somigli ai tuoi fiori”, mi disse una volta: me lo disse indicando la curva ampia formata dai petali rossi, quella curva che sembrava posare senza peso sullo stelo perfettamente diritto. Me lo disse carezzando dolcemente la curva tonda del mio ventre, dove la nostra bambina si preparava a venire al mondo.<br/>“Hai avuto una gravidanza fortunata”, mi dicevano tutti. Una gravidanza senza peso: il mio corpo di acrobata rimase diritto e sottile fino alla fine, sostenendo quella pancia che mi spuntava addosso con la stessa leggerezza di un fiore.<br/>Ho avuto una gravidanza baciata dagli dèi, terminata con poche ore di sofferenza e una benedizione dagli occhi così grandi da contenere il mondo.<br/> <br/>Ho avuto una bambina baciata dagli dèi: una bambina che sembrava fatta d’aria, tanto sapeva muoversi con passo leggero. Una bambina che sembrava avere dei contorni concreti soltanto quando entrava in competizione con la forza di gravità.<br/>C’è una leggenda Suli<a href="https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/geranei%20Inej.docx#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> che parla di uomini baciati dai santi, uomini le cui scapole si trasformano in ali: la mia bambina non ha mai avuto bisogno di imparare a camminare.<br/> <br/>Ho le mani sporche di terra, e i miei gerani non li avvolgo più nei fazzoletti di garza: i miei gerani hanno radici forti e una presa sicura sul terreno di fronte a casa.<br/>Il mondo intero è sempre stato la mia casa: ogni strada una carezza, ogni città il sorriso di un parente in cui mi era possibile ritrovare qualche tratto a me noto.<br/>Noi Suli non siamo fatti per avere radici: siamo un popolo fatto d’aria, un popolo che ha nido solo nella carovana e sulla strada.<br/>La terra sulle mie mani brucia quanto il sale su una ferita.<br/>La terra sulle mie mani è l’eterno monito che mi voglio incidere addosso: sono una figlia dell’aria, ma nessun uccello può volare se le sue ali vengono strappate.<br/>Le mie ali avevano il volto serio e gli occhi luminosi di una ragazzina che danzava con la forza di gravità. Le mie ali hanno smesso di saper volare a Os Kervo<a href="https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/geranei%20Inej.docx#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, a pochi passi da questa casetta che è poco più di una baracca che la notte il vento investe con il profumo intenso del mare.<br/>Ho smesso di saper volare quando ho lasciato che la mia bambina fatta d’aria dormisse un po’ più a lungo, sola in un carrozzone troppo attraente per i venditori di uomini.<br/>Noi Suli siamo un popolo leggero, che sa dare valore al silenzio.<br/>Non ci sono state grida. Non ci sono state urla capaci di farci accorrere.<br/> <br/>Io e mio marito ci raccontiamo sempre che la nostra bambina fatta d’aria era troppo leggera per il nostro mondo, e che le sue piccole scapole si sono davvero aperte come ali. Ma sono soltanto bugie: se chiudiamo gli occhi, vediamo ancora la devastazione che i venditori di uomini hanno causato al carrozzone dove la nostra bambina dormiva.<br/>Non l’abbiamo più lasciato, quel fazzoletto di terra dove il vento riesce a portare il profumo del mare.<br/>Il nostro popolo ci si è stretto accanto, ha pianto assieme a noi, ha sanguinato dalle nostre stesse ferite ogni volta che il nostro sguardo si posava sulla corda da funambolo senza trovare la figura senza peso della nostra bambina.<br/>Ma i Suli sono un popolo fatto d’aria: la strada è la loro casa.<br/>E così, i bagagli sono stati fatti, gli itinerari tracciati, il dolore e il rimpianto piegati con cura fra un costume di scena e una scatola di belletti.<br/>Quando la carovana è stata pronta per ripartire, mio marito mi ha portato un geranio in dono. Non uno stelo delicato avvolto in un fazzoletto di garza, ma una piantina dalle radici mobili, una piantina bisognosa di terreno e di cure.<br/>Non ne abbiamo parlato. Mai.<br/>Ma insieme, a mani nude, abbiamo scavato una buca nel terreno friabile e umido, e ogni manciata di terra ci parlava di sepoltura: non abbiamo seppellito nulla, ma solo imparato a far fiorire il dolore e il rimpianto.<br/> <br/>Ho le mani sporche di terra, e mio marito le accarezza senza lasciarmi il tempo di lavarle.<br/>C’è aria di temporale: è un’aria elettrica e crepitante, che sembra arrivare direttamente dal mare.<br/>Rimaniamo immobili a respirare il vento: abbiamo le mani sporche di terra, ma l’aria continuiamo a saperla accarezzare: mormoriamo preghiere ai santi, le affidiamo al vento, e ci aggrappiamo alla speranza che quella bufera soffi abbastanza forte da portare le nostre carezze alla nostra bambina fatta d’aria, ovunque lei sia.<br/>Qualsiasi vita stia vivendo.<br/> </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div><p><span><span> <br/>Quando alzo gli occhi, un’ombra si allunga sul sentiero: è un uomo, un uomo che profuma di mare.<br/>È vestito alla moda dei bucanieri, ma con la luce del tramonto a illuminargli le spalle sembra quasi un re.<br/> <br/>Piove.<br/> <br/>Le lacrime lavano la terra dalle mie mani.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </span></span><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p><span><span>Note:<br/>I genitori di Inej non compaiono mai in maniera diretta nei libri (parlo di “Sei di corvi”  e “Il regno corrotto”, perché la trilogia Grisha non l’ho ancora letta).<br/>Mi sono presa quindi qualche libertà, partendo proprio dai ricordi di Inej, per immaginare di entrare nella testa di sua madre: non so quanto possa essere credibile che dopo il rapimento della figlia loro abbiano smesso di viaggiare assieme al resto della carovana per “mettere radici” nello stesso luogo in cui hanno perso la figlia, però mi piaceva l’idea di raccontarli in qualche modo bloccati, incapaci di andare avanti e di rinunciare davvero a Inej.</span></span></p></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <span><a href="https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/geranei%20Inej.docx#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Questo elemento è del tutto canon: nei libri Inej ricorda che i gerani fossero i fiori preferiti di sua madre. In realtà, facendo qualche ricerca online ho scoperto che nella versione inglese non ci sono gerani, ma gardenie: ho scelto di attenermi alla traduzione italiana soprattutto perché io per prima sono sentimentalmente molto legata ai gerani, e dunque buona parte di alcune riflessioni presenti in questa storia hanno tanto di personale, tolto il “contorno” di finzione letteraria.</span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <span><a href="https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/geranei%20Inej.docx#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Popolo nomade, molto devoto ai suoi santi e ricchissimo di proverbi, miti e tradizioni.</span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <span><a href="https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/geranei%20Inej.docx#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Cittadina portuale dove Inej da ragazzina è stata rapita.</span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>